The Christmas Party
by Mistygirl01
Summary: Ash and his friends are at a christmas party at his house, waiting for myterious guests. Nick your socks off funny.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Sailormoon. A/N: This story was wrote during Christmas of 2001 so it might be a little bit rusty but still just a funny. This is my first humor story so bear with me. I know that it's the middle of July but I figured that I had better put this on the site before i forgot or lost the original hand-written copy.  
  
The Christmas Party.  
  
Narrator(Author)  
  
As our story begins, Ash, Misty, Brock, Profesor Oak, Tracey, and (Gasp!) Gary are spending Christmas at Ash's house.  
  
Chapter 1 Who Else Is Coming?!  
  
Ash was admiring the newly cooked turkey resting on the large table in the kitchen. and he was pestering his mother to let him have a sample of the already cooked food.  
  
"No Ash, we all eat together and we can't eat together until the guests arrive." Delia said sternly as she fastned an apron accross her thin waist.  
"Aw, but mom, I'm hungry," Ash whined. "And you never said anything about other guests."  
"Funny, you were in the room when I made that announcement." She said to her son.  
"I was?" Ash, the emptyheaded boy, asked curiously.  
"Yes, you were. Now, can you get out of the kitchen so I can cook?" Delia asked as she lifted a pie crust out of the freezer.  
  
Ash, very afraid of the wrath of his mother, left the kitchen and went to the gigantic living room to see what everyone else was doing. Brock was blanketing the celing with mistetoe, Misty was helping Tracey put the finishing touches on the Christmas tree, and Proffesor Oak and Gary were upstairs wrapping presents.  
  
"Uh, Brock. Why are you putting that much mistletoe on the celing?" Ash asked.  
"Simple, the guests might be girls." Brock answered.  
  
DING DONG  
"There here!!" Everyone shouted. 


	2. Be our guests!

Disclaimer: Do u really expect me to do this every chapter?! See first for disclaimer.  
  
The Christmas Party  
  
Chapter 2 Be Our Guests  
  
Delia walked to the door and opened it. Outside there were about a dozen people, most were women. Brock nearly fainted.  
  
"Hello Delia, did we come early?" A man with short black hair asked.  
"Nope, just in time to help, Darien." Delia said to him.  
"Who is that?" Misty asked Ash.  
"I don't know." He answered.  
  
The man and the many women came into the large room and sat about a million presents on the floor.  
Brock ran over to the first girl he saw, a girl with long black hair.  
"Hi, my name is Brock. Are you single? You're really pretty. Are you free Saturday night? We can go out for pizza-"  
WHOMP!  
Misty hit Brock over the head with her ever-so-popular mallet.  
  
"Oooookkaaaaaayyyy." The black headed girl said.  
"You know what Rae? You ought to go out with him. He's just as annoying as you are." A girl with long blonde pigtails remarked.  
"I will not go out with that brute!" Rae squealed.  
"You ought to, he is just like you." Serena(The pigtailed girl) said.  
"Oh, yeah?! Nobody could be more annoying than you!" Rae shouted at Serena.  
  
"Uh, where exactly is this conversation going, you two?" Lita, a girl with long brown hair pulled in a ponytail asked Rae and Serena. Neither of them let up and the fight eventually became a raspbery blowing fight.  
  
"Ash, that Rae girl is very much like you, though I think her annoyance level is much lower than yours." Misty said, checking a present for her name.  
"I am not annoying!" Ash screamed.  
"Ha! Well, who get's lost us lost everytime we go somewhere? after a while, that can get annoying." Misty said cooly.  
"Yeah, well. Uh.... Who has a princess festival every year?" Ash commented right off the top of his head.  
"I'm a female! Your a male! Or at least I think you are. I can't belive you would be jealous of a girls holiday. Maybe next year you dress up like a girl and enter the contest too!" Misty shouted, half laughing.  
The fight turned into a Ash-runs-for-his-life-and-Misty-chases-him- with-a-mallet fight.  
  
Meanwhile...  
Tracey and Brock were tranfixed with the beauty of the girls.  
"Look at them Brock, they're soo beautiful." Tracey said dreamely as he began to sketch Amy.  
Brock looked at the picture that Tracey was drawing and turned drool mode.  
''Yeah, she's gonna be my girlfriend." Tracey said when he noticed Brock admiring his drawing.  
"No, she's mine!" Brock yelled as he grabbed a bucket of pokechow from his pack and started throwing it at Tracey.  
  
Soon, Brock had marks all over his face from Tracey's art supplies. Tracey had pokechow still in his hair from a small pokechow fight. (Pikachu stole the remaining bit of pokechow that Brock had so they had to resort to using Traceys art stuff.) 


End file.
